A Peacetime Reward Who Gets the 100,000,000 Zeni?!
is the first episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is July 5, 2015. Its American air date is January 7, 2017. It was the first episode of the new series to feature its original plotline in eighteen years. Summary Six months after the defeat of Kid Buu, peace has returned to Earth once more, and Majin Buu has been wished to be erased from the Earthlings' minds. Sometime has passed since then and Chi-Chi makes Goku get a job since the Ox-King has been running low on money to support them, so he starts working as a radish farmer, although he really wants to train. On a far away planet, Beerus is having a ravish dinner hosted by the planet's residents. He likes a drink made by them, but finds the food too greasy, so he blows up only half the planet. Back on Earth, Mr. Satan is in a press meeting at Satan House where he declares to be the strongest in the universe and offers the Earth his protection. Majin Buu interrupts the meeting because he is hungry and Mr. Satan explains to the public (whose memories have been wiped of Buu's existence) that Buu is a space soldier who came to Earth to become his disciple. Meanwhile, Gohan is married to Videl, and Goten wants to give Videl an wedding present. He asks Trunks for advice and they go off searching for a present. They eventually decide to get her a bottle of fresh spring water that they got right near a hot spring that can be used to make her skin soft. While scooping the water they were attacked by a giant snake and fought it while trying to keep the bottle of spring water safe. Goten and Trunks arrive at Gohan and Videl's new house to bring Videl her wedding present which she rubs on her face and thanks them for it. Later on as the sun is setting, Goten comes back to the farm where Goku is working. Feeling guilty for taking credibility for defeating Buu, Mr. Satan arrives in a limo driven by Miss Piiza to bring a large amount of money worth 100 million zeni to help Goku's family. Goku politely declines but eventually relents, realizing it is an opportunity to take time off from his job and go off training. Right after Goku leaves, Master Roshi busts into their house telling Goku that he heard about the money and that he knows of a bunch of interesting DVDs that he can buy with it but Chi-Chi kicks him out saying that their money isn't going to be used to buy his perverted things. The episode ends on the Sacred World of the Kais with Kibito Kai and the Old Kai sensing that another planet was lost. Major Events * Majin Buu is reintroduced to the public as Mr. Satan's student. * Chi-Chi allows Goku to go train with King Kai after Mr. Satan gives them money. Battles *Goten and Trunks vs. Giant Snake Appearances Locations *Earth **Mount Paozu ***Goku's house **Satan City ***Satan House ***Gohan's house *Sacred World of the Kais *Unnamed Planet Objects *Bath *Zeni *Turtle Shell Differences with Manga *Goku's image training of him fighting Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu isn't shown in the anime. *Beerus destroys half of a planet because their food was too greasy. In the manga, he destroys the entire planet because they put poison into his food, which did not affect him. **In addition to this, the aliens in the anime who served Beerus food resembled hogs. In the manga, they resembled centipedes. *Miss Piiza is Mr. Satan's limo driver in the anime but in the manga it is an unknown character. Trivia *The episode begins with footage from the Kid Buu Saga and even plays the slow orchestrated version of Cha-La Head-Cha-La that played during the episode recaps in ''Dragon Ball Z. ''However, the footage was actually recycled from ''Dragon Ball Z Kai ''and Adult Swim's Toonami has New English Dubbed about Dragon Ball Super has premiering on November 26, 2016 at 8:30pm and 12:15am January 7, 2017 at 8pm and 11:30pm and moved the Toonami's Time Slot on December 3, 2016 at 11:30p-3:30a at 8p on outside and 11:30p on the inside. Gallery DBSuper1.png|Japanese title card PirozhkiSatanMeeting.png|Pirozhki partially seen CaroniSuper.png|Caroni operating the lights Screenshot (7).png|Goten asking Trunks to help him find a present GohanVidelHouse.png|Gohan and Videl's House VidelWater.png|Videl receiving Goten's wedding present PiizaLimo.png|Miss Piiza as Mr. Satan's limo driver ToribotMoney.png|Tori-Bot on the Zeni ChiChiMoney.png|Chi-Chi happy about Goku accepting Mr. Satan's money ChiChiPoking.png|Roshi being kicked out of Goku's house by Chi-Chi Site Navigation es:Episodio 1 (Dragon Ball Super) ca:Episodi 1 (BDS) pt-br:Para quem irá o prêmio da paz de 100 milhões de Zeni!? lt:Who Will the 100 Million Zeni Peace Reward Go To…?! Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga